Es fährt kein Zug nach Mittelerde
by Ruinhen
Summary: Was wäre eigentlich, wenn unsere Vorstellungen von Mittelerde total veraltet sind? Oder noch besser: Was wäre, wenn Legolas und Aragorn plötzlich in einem Krefelder Schlafzimmer stehen?
1. Nächtliche Besucher

Maike setzte sich seufzend auf ihre Couch und stütze das Gesicht in die Hände. Langsam beruhigte sie sich. Etwa vor einer Stunde waren urplötzlich zwei seltsame Gestalten aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und hatten seitdem versucht sie zu beruhigen. Ja, sie zu beruhigen. Sie hatte geschrieen, auch wenn ihr klar war, dass sie in diesem leeren Haus mitten in Krefelder Feldern niemand hören würde. Doch diese beiden hatten sie festgehalten und auf sie eingeredet. Ihre Versuche um sich zu treten um sich zu befreien ignorierten sie gänzlich. Langsam kamen Maike Zweifel was den Verstand der beiden vermeintlichen Einbrecher anging. Anstatt sie zusammenzuschlagen und sich einfach zu nehmen was sie wollten standen sie einfach mitten im Raum herum. Einer der Beiden blieb vor ihr stehen und sah sie verwirrt an, nachdem er zum zehnten mal versucht hatte sich zu erklären.

„Du willst mir also weiß machen, dass du aus einer anderen Welt kommst, die hier zufällig jeder aus Büchern und Filmen kennt, und du keine Ahnung hast wie du hergekommen bist. Du bist eigentlich Aragorn, Sohn Arathorns und der da hinten iss so n Prinz Namens Legolas. Ja ne, ist klar. Ist das eure übliche Masche?" Maike verließ die Angst langsam vor Erschöpfung und sie wurde trotzig. Es war drei Uhr in der Nacht als sie plötzlich aus dem Schlaf aufgeschreckt war und diese zwei Gestalten in ihrem Zimmer standen und sie blöd angeguckt hatten.

Seit dem behaupteten die beiden Männer aus Mittelerde zu kommen und keine Ahnung zu haben, wie sie in ihr Zimmer gelangt sein könnten.

„Könnt ihr euch nicht wenigstens setzen?", fuhr sie die Beiden nach einer Zeit an. Die beiden sahen sich kurz an und setzten sich im Schneidersitz auf den Fußboden.

Maike seufzte erneut. Langsam zweifelte sie sogar an ihrem eigenen Verstand. „Jetzt mal _ehrlich_. Was wollt ihr hier? Und wer seid ihr?"

Der blonde, der bisher nichts gesagt hatte fing an etwas stockend an zu erzählen: „Ich bin Legolas, das ist Aragorn. Wir kommen aus Mittelerde, ich aus dem Düsterwald, er aus Gondor. Wir wollten zusammen jagen gehen als auf einmal alles hell wurde und wir hier standen. Wir wollen nirgendwo einbrechen und auch nichts klauen." Der vermeintliche Aragorn nickte.

„Ihr sprecht aber gar nicht so! Und es ist bestimmt nur n Zufall, dass über euch und den Ringkrieg hier Filme gedreht wurden und so." Maike glaubte noch immer kein Wort. Sie wollte sich wieder in die Decke kuscheln und weiter schlafen aber nein...

„Alter Vatter, was können wir dafür, dass man seit 200 Jahren bei uns nicht mehr Alt-hoch-Rohirric spricht und man das in euren Filmen alles verdreht hat. Unsere Vorfahren haben angeblich was mit nem dunklen, gefährlichen Ring zu tun gehabt, wir tragen Modeschmuck", mischte sich Aragorn ein.

Maike war hin und her gerissen. Sie schalt sich selbst//Als wenn das stimmen würde, fast glaubst du denen ihre Nummer./

Sie seufzte wieder. „Na eure Klamotten scheinen jedenfalls überdauert zu haben." Legolas und Aragorn sahen gleichzeitig an sich hinunter. Maike musste jetzt doch über ihre Gesichter lachen. Aragorn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bei uns trägt man das halt so." „Ich sag ja auch nichts gegen dein komisches Hemd da." Legolas deutet leicht beleidigt auf Maikes Schlafshirt. „Hey, das ist ja auch ein Nachthemd. Das ist mal ganz was anderes."

„Und was trägst du sonst?" fragte Aragorn. „Na Jeans und so." Maike vergaß für den Moment, dass sie den Beiden ja gar nichts glaubte. „Jeans?" fragten beide gleichzeitig.

„Was ist an Jeans verkehrt?"

„Dass man die seit ca. 100 Jahren nicht mehr trägt?"

„Dass Jeans total aus der Mode sind?"

Maike sah in die belustigten Gesichter ihrer seltsamen Besucher. Ungläubig fragte sie: „Ihr tragt das da", sie deutete auf Legolas Tunika, „weil Jeans bei euch Out sind?"

„Natürlich. man wo lebst du denn?"

„In einem Zimmer in dem ihr seit ner Stunde seid um mich vom Schlafen abzuhalten! Ja hier wohne ich!" Sie wedelte mit den Armen in der Luft rum.

Aragorn stand auf und ging auf ihren Fernseher zu. „Sehr interessant, und was für ein Schrank ist das hier? AU!" Er packte auf den Bildschirm und bekam eine gewischt. Legolas kicherte. „Man Moppel bist du blöd!" „MOPPEL?" Maike blieb der Mund offen stehen. Aragorn warf einen fast tötenden Blick zu Legolas. „Ach, der nennt mich seit Jahren so, weiß auch nicht warum..."

„Soll ich es euch noch mal erklären?" Legolas, oder wer auch immer er war, grinste breit.

„NEIN!"

„JA!"

„Wehe dir Legolas, ich zieh dir den Schwertknauf über den Schädel!" Er zog tatsächlich das Schwert. Maike wich nervös in die hinterste Ecke der Couch zurück. „Nun mal ruhig Jungs, okay, erklärs uns halt nicht." Legolas grinste noch immer spöttisch, aber Aragorn steckte das Schwert wieder zurück. „Man, wow, wo hast du denn das Dingen her?", fragte Maike und zeigte auf das wieder sicher verwarte Kampfwerkzeug.

„Hat bei uns jeder. Außer den Elben halt", er nickte zu Legolas, „die schwören ja auf Pfeil und Bogen."

„Du willst also immer noch sagen, dass du n echter Elb bist?" Maike sah skeptisch zu dem Blonden hinüber. Nur weil er lange Haare hatte und Pfeil und Bogen mit sich rumschleppte hieß das ja noch gar nichts, dachte sie.

„Klar, guck mal", er deutete auf seine Ohren.

„Die können auch angeklebt sein."  
"Quatsch, fühl mal!"

Maike stand auf und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Dann bückte sie sich und tastet misstrauisch mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger nach den Ohr. Vorsichtig tippte sie es an. Legolas zuckte zusammen und räusperte sich. „Hmh, siehst du?"

„Hm, coole Sache." Maike überlegte gerade, ob man so empfindliche Ohren irgendwie dran kleben konnte.

Aragorn grinste dreckig. „Oh, glaub mir mal wie cool Legolas das finden würde wenn du ihm weiter am Ohr kraulst."

„Ach halt die Klappe!" verlegen maulte dieser seinen Freund an.

„Und ähm, was habt ihr jetzt so geplant?" fragte Maike gähnend. Wieder sahen sich ihre beiden Besucher ratlos an. „Ich weiß nicht, gibt's hier zufällig ´nen Zug nach Mittelerde oder so?" Legolas war recht Hoffnungslos.

„Ihr kennt Züge? Cool. Aber von hier aus kannst du nur nach Düsseldorf, Köln oder Bonn fahren. Ne mal ehrlich, ihr müsst doch irgendwas im Sinn gehabt haben mit eurer Show."

Aragorn stöhnte auf. „Jetzt glaub uns doch mal, wir wollten hier nicht hin. Wir wollen wieder nach Hause, wenn du ne Idee hast wie, ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Eigentlich find ich das hier ganz cool", mischte sich Legolas ein und erntete einen strengen Seitenblick von Legolas.

Maike hatte sich wieder aufs Bett gesetzt, die Beine angezogen und die Arme drum geschlungen. Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe rum. /Das glaubt denen keiner, ich glaubs ja selbst nicht. Die müssen doch irgendwo hersein./

Aragorn betrachtete gerade weiter den Fernseher und drückte neugierig auf den Power Knopf. Erschrocken sprang er zurück als ein Musikvideo auf dem Bildschirm erschien und Meat Loafs ‚I do anything for love' erklang. Auch Legolas zuckte zusammen.

/Aber kann man eine Rolle so gut spielen/

„Wie geil ist das denn?" Auf Aragorns Gesicht breitete sich ein breites Grinsen aus. „Das ist der Fernseher" murmelte Maike in Gedanken. Aragorn packte noch mal auf den flimmernden Monitor und schien erstaunt. „Sind die... da drin?", fragte er.

Maike sah nun doch auf. „Willst du mich verarschen? Hör doch auf mit der Nummer jetzt! Ich will weiter schlafen, geht! Lasst mich in Ruhe!" Sie war den Tränen nahe. „Wo sollen wir denn hin?" Legolas schien nun doch ein wenig zerknirscht zu sein. „Mir doch egal, geht doch dahin wo ihr hergekommen seid."

„Sehr witzig." Legolas stellte sich jetzt neben Aragorn. Maike reagierte nicht mehr. „Lass uns mal gucken, Alter." Aragorn zuckte mit den Schultern und ging auf Maikes Zimmertür zu. Sobald sie draußen waren drückte Maike den Fernseher aus, zog sich die Decke bis zu den Ohren und hoffte, dass das alles nur ein böser Traum war. Kurz später war sie über ihre wirren Gedanken eingeschlafen.


	2. Anna und zwei paar Jeans

Aragorn und Legolas standen unterdessen auf dem Flur. „Sehen wir uns hier mal um oder?" Schlug Aragorn vor.

„Meinst du, das dürfen wir?"

„Was sollen wir denn sonst machen? Ich hätt jetzt auch Lust mich mit ner hübschen Frau ans Feuer zu setzen, aber die Aussichten sind nicht gerade rosig."

Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. Langsam und vorsichtig stiegen sie die Wendeltreppe hinab und landeten so im Wohnzimmer. „Irgendwie scheint niemand anders außer dem Mädchen hier zu sein."

„Schau mal, da ist noch so ein Apparat!" rief Aragorn entzückt aus und deutete auf den großen Fernseher im Wohnzimmer. Er schritt darauf zu und drückte wieder den Powerknopf. Diesmal erwischte er DSF, wo zu dieser Zeit nur Clips mit jungen Mädchen liefen, die sich ihrer Kleidung entledigten. Erstaunt starrte er auf das Gerät. „Moppel was machst du da?", zischte Legolas.

„Ich, äh, weiß nicht. Ich dachte das ist so wie bei dem Mädchen..." Verlegen drückte er erneut den Powerknopf.

Legolas ließ sich auf der Couch nieder und sah sich im Raum um. Auch Aragorn setzte sich. „Und was machen wir jetzt? Die Jagd dürften wir verpasst haben", fragte er schließlich.

Legolas fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Oh man, Dad wird mich umbringen." Schweigend saßen die beiden also da und starrten Löcher in die Luft.

_**----**_

Maike wachte auf als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Vorhänge schienen. Sie blieb ganz still liegen als ihr Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht kamen. Sie lauschte angestrengt ob sie etwas von ihren seltsamen Besuchern hörte. Nachdem sie aber gar nichts wahrnehmen konnte stand sie auf und lugte auf den Flur. Auch hier war nichts zu sehen oder zu hören. Barfuß tapste sie die Treppe hinunter und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen als sie die beiden Männer auf der elterlichen Couch sitzen sah. Gerade hatte sie sich Hoffnungen gemacht alles nur geträumt zu haben, jetzt blickten ihr die Typen entgegen.

„Ihr seid ja immer noch da", brachte sie schließlich hervor. Sie versuchte sich zu sammeln und ging die letzten Stufen hinunter.

„Joa."

„Hmh." Brachten beide zerknirscht hervor.

„Wo sollten wir auch hin?", fragte Legolas dann.

Wieder dachte Maike darüber nach, ob sie vielleicht doch die Wahrheit erzählt hatten. Zu einem Entschluss kam sie aber nicht.

„Keine Ahnung", gestand sie also und tapste ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein.

„Du sag mal", begann Aragorn vorsichtig, „hast du vielleicht etwas zu essen für uns?" Wie ein Dackel blickte er zu ihr hoch. Er fragte ja wirklich ungern aber sein Magen knurrte schon seit geraumer Weile.

Maike sah ihn erstaunt an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter über seinen Gesichtsausdruck aus. Auch Legolas konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwerlich verkneifen. „Okay, ich mach Frühstück", sagte sie schließlich, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Sie verschwand in der Küche und kam ein paar Minuten später mit einem großen Tablett wieder. Guter Laune deckte sie den Tisch. Sie konnte die beiden jetzt nicht einfach rausschmeißen, dazu war sie viel zu neugierig, schließlich taten sie ihr ja nichts. „Der Kaffee dauert noch ein paar Minuten, aber ihr könnt euch schon mal hinsetzen." Wieder verschwand sie.

„Oh, Kaffee." Legolas sprang sofort auf und ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Aragorn gefiel der Gedanke ebenfalls.

Maike kam mit einer Kanne und Brötchenmessern zurück. „Na dann guten Appetit!" Sie griff in den Brotkorb, nahm eine Scheibe Graubrot heraus und bestrich sie mit Butter und Marmelade. Auch ihre Besucher zögerten nicht lange bevor sie sich über die angebotenen Sachen hermachten.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später saßen zufrieden auf der Couch. Naja, so ganz zufrieden waren sie nun auch nicht, aber wenigstens nicht mehr hungrig. „Hm, ich schätze, für nen Zoobesuch seid ihr schon zu alt, was mache ich also mit euch?", überlegte Maike laut.

„Zoobesuch?"

„Was ist das denn?"

„Das ist ein großer Park wo Tiere aus der ganzen Welt sind. Und man kann halt da durch laufen und sich alles angucken. Meistens trifft man da halt auf Familien mit kleinen Kindern."

„Oh, cool da möchte ich auch mal hin."

„Ist das weit von hier?"

Maike seufzte. Naja, irgendwie waren sie ja wie kleine Jungs. Aber sie zeigte auf die Beiden. „In den Klamotten geh ich mit euch nirgendwo hin!"

Legolas schmollte wieder. „Ich hab aber keine alten Jeans mehr... hab ja nichtmals was zum wechseln."

Maike kam da eine Idee. Sie lief zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer ihrer besten Freundin. „Hallo? Anna? Hier ist Maike, du ich brauch mal ganz dringend deine Hilfe", sprach sie in den Hörer. Aragorn sah verstört zwischen ihr und Legolas hin und her. „Mit wem zum Teufel redet sie da? Warum spricht sie mit einem... einem... einem Dingen?"

„Anna kannst du mir ein paar Sachen von deinem Bruder bringen? Zwei Jeans und zwei Hemden? Es ist wirklich wichtig... Ja, Danke du bist ein Schatz. Ich liebe dich! Bis gleich!" Maike legte auf.

„Du liebst einen kleinen Kasten und der bringt dir Anziehsachen?" Legolas starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

Maike verdrehte die Augen. „So ein Quatsch! Ich hab mit meiner besten Freundin telefoniert. Die kommt vorbei und bringt euch ordentliche Sachen von ihrem Bruder mit, dann könnt ihr euch wenigstens draußen sehen lassen. Mit dem Zeug starrt euch ja jeder an."

Legolas sah sie nur finster an. „Ich mag meinen Stil." „Lass doch gut sein." Aragorn wischte sich noch ein paar Brotkrümel von der Tunika.

Eine Viertelstunde später klingelte es an der Haustüre und Anna stand mit einem großen Rucksack außer Atem davor. „Ich bin extra mit dem Rad gekommen, hörte sich wichtig an", schnaufte sie. „Ja ist's auch. Komm rein." Maike führte sie ins Wohnzimmer wo Anna in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Sorry, aber wer seid ihr denn?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Das", Maike zeigte auf die Beiden bedröppelten Gesichter, „sind Aragorn und Legolas. Sie sind angeblich aus Mittelerde zufällig hierhin geschliddert und haben keine Ahnung wie sie zurück kommen. Ich weiß, das klingt komisch, aber ich habs noch nicht geschafft das Gegenteil zu beweisen."

„Das wirst du auch nie können!" Aragorn stand auf und schüttelte Anna die Hand, Legolas tat es ihm gleich und deutete ebenfalls eine Verbeugung an.

„Aaaah ja." Anna guckte etwas schief. „Na zumindest weiß ich jetzt, warum du Alexs Klamotten brauchst", sie sah etwas verwundert an den Sachen hinunter. Legolas wandte sich zu Aragorn: „Die Mädels hier scheinen einfach keinen Geschmack zu haben..." Maike winkte ab. „Naja, würdet ihr das hier jetzt anziehen, dann können wir in den Zoo. Du kommst doch mit oder?" Flehend sah sie zu Anna. „Klar, ich glaub, das wird lustig. Wie alt seid ihr denn?" Auch Anna war fest davon überzeugt, dass die beiden eine Show abzogen.

„22"

„23"

„Waaas? Ich dachte immer Elben sind unsterblich, und du bist knapp 3000 Jahre alt. Und Aragorn ist auch nicht mehr der jüngste." Maike starrte sie entsetzt an.

„Ja Dankeschön", schmollte Legolas, „so alt sehe ich ja wohl auch nicht aus... Unsterblich.. püh, na schön wärs." „Du sag mal Legolas. Bist du schwul?", fragte Anna. Legolas bekam rosa Ohren. „Na und wenn schon!" trotze er schließlich. „Also bist dus?", hakte sie nach. „Er ist Bi", mischte sich Aragorn schließlich ein, als Legolas schmollend aus dem Fenster sah. „Iss ja krass." Anna betrachtete ihn nochmals eingehend.

Auch Maike war überrascht, bisher hielt sie den Elben einfach nur für...seltsam.

„Würdet ihr euch jetzt trotzdem umziehen?"

„Ähm ja, klar. Natürlich."

„Okay, wir warten draußen." Maike und Anna verließen das Zimmer und setzten sich auf die Stufen der Wendeltreppe. In allen Einzelheiten erzählte Maike von der letzten Nacht, wobei Anna fragen stellte die sie selbst nicht beantworten konnte.

Minuten später standen Legolas und Aragorn zähneknirschend in ihren neuen Outfits vor ihnen. Legolas hatte leichtes Hochwasser in den Hosen, während Aragorn ein wenig zu lange Arme für sein Hemd hatte. „Das haben wir gleich, kein Problem." Anna stand auf, und krempelte Legolas Hose zu einer Capri-Jeans. „Gar nicht mal sooo schlecht", stellte dieser anerkennend fest. Auch Aragorns Hemdärmel wurden bis zum Ellebogen hochgekrempelt.

„Prima, dann können wir ja jetzt los." Maike griff nach ihrer Handtasche und dem Wohnungsschlüssel und scheuchte die anderen vor die Tür, die sie dann von außen abschloss.


	3. Chapter 3

„Fahren wir mit dem Bus?", fragte Anna als sie losgingen. „Klar, laufen wäre n bisschen weit." Maike schlug den Weg zur Bushaltestelle ein. Aragorn und Legolas betrachteten interessiert ihre Umwelt. „Was ist denn das?" Legolas deutete auf einen dunkelblauen Ford Focus der vor dem Nachbarhaus parkte. „N Auto", sagte Maike skeptisch, ob sie die Frage ernst nehmen sollte. „Was macht man damit?" hakte Legolas nach. /Okay, spielen wir das Spielchen mit/ „Man fährt. Das geht schneller als laufen... Und wir fahren gleich mit einem ziemlich großen Auto, okay?" Sie sah ihn an wie ein kleines Kind, dass gerade in seiner „Warum"-Phase steckt. „Cool!", bemerkte Aragorn.

Sie kamen an der Bushaltestelle an und die Beiden jungen Männer betrachteten den Straßenverkehr. Wenige Minuten später kam der Bus. Anna stieg als erstes ein. „Vier mal zum Zoo bitte." Orderte sie gleich die Fahrkarten.

Legolas sah entsetzt den Bus an. „Da geh ich nicht rein." „Passiert doch nichts, wir müssen. Also los!" Maike wollte ihn leicht ihn Richtung Tür schubsen. „Nein!" Legolas verharrte steif auf der Stelle. Leichte Panik stieg in Maike auf. „Jetzt mach keinen Aufstand, die Leute gucken dich eh schon alle an." „Das tun sie immer, ich sehe halt ganz gut aus!", beharrte er. „Was ist jetzt, ich muss weiter!", brummte der Busfahrer ungeduldig. „Aragorn, geh du vor ja?", flehte Maike. Dieser zögerte kurz, stiege dann aber ein und folgte Anna. Maike ergriff Legolas Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her in den Bus. Natürlich war dieser viel kräftiger als sie, aber vor Überraschung vergaß er ganz sich zu wehren. Bevor er einen Fluchtversuch unternehmen konnte fuhr der Bus an und Legolas wurde in einen Sitz gedrückt.

„Na geht doch", atmete Anna erleichtert auf. Maike nickte.

Legolas schaute etwas verbissen und krallte seine Hände in den Sitz, bei Aragorn siegte die Neugierde. Fasziniert betrachtete er die vorbeiflitzenden Häuser und Bäume. „Echt viel schneller als ein Pferd, sieh nur Legolas", stellte er anerkennend fest. Doch Legolas schmollte noch immer. Gegen seinen Willen wurde er in dieses Ungetüm bugsiert.

Es schien den Mädchen wie eine Ewigkeit, bis sie an der Haltestelle vom Zoo ankamen. „Wir müssen hier aussteigen." Anna und Maike standen auf. Als der Bus hielt trauten sich auch Aragorn und Legolas hinaus. Sofort fühlte Legolas sich wieder wohler. Sie liefen die paar Meter zum Zoo Eingang und Maike kaufte die Eintrittskarten. „Kommt, hier lang geht's rein!", rief sie, und die anderen folgten ihr zum Drehkreuz durch das man in den Zoo gelangte. Sobald sie durch waren riss Legolas die Augen auf. „Olifanten!" Er sprintete auf das Elefantengehege zu. Die anderen beeilten sich hinterher zu kommen. Aragorn war als erstes bei ihm und wie kleine Kinder standen sie vor dem Zaun und starrten gebannt auf die großen, grauen Tiere. Anna und Maike grinsten sich an. „Und ich dachte nur Sam hätte so reagiert", flüsterte Maike. Sie stellten sich neben die Jungs und beobachteten abwechselnd sie und die Elefanten. „Jungs, fertig gestarrt? Es gibt noch zig andere Tiere die ihr euch angucken solltet", fragte Maike nach einer Weile. Nur Mühsam konnte Legolas sich losreißen. Das er wegen des Busfahrens sauer war hatte er über die Elefanten vergessen. „Warum ist da ein Zaun drum?", fragte er. Ungläubig starrte Anna ihn an. „Meinst du das ernst?", fragte sie. Verwirrt sah er sie an. „Ja."

„Na stell dir mal vor, da wäre keiner, und die würden hier einfach so rumlaufen und aus Versehen auf Kinder treten."

„Ja gut, das wäre nicht so schön."

„Kommt, wir können ja nachher noch mal hier vorbeikommen."

Schweren Herzens trennten sie sich von dem Elefantengehege. Maike und Anna schlenderten gerade zu den Giraffen herüber, als ihnen Sabrina, ein Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse entgegen kam. „Na, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr Freunde habt." Sie schaute ein wenig abschätzend zu Legolas und Aragorn. Diese standen noch immer hinter ihnen. „Tja, kannst du mal sehen", erwiderte Anna und lächelte gekünstelt. Sie freuten sich nicht wirklich, die Klassenkameradin in den Ferien zu sehen.

„Naja, komisch. Sehen eigentlich ganz gut aus, und so was gibt sich mit euch ab?", fragte Sabrina spitz.

Aragorn und Legolas warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu und grinsten. „Wer ist das denn?", fragte Aragorn und legte Maike eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Legolas strahle Anna an und schlang einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Etwas irritiert sahen die Freundinnen sich an. Anna fing sich als erstes wieder. „Das ist Sabrina, sie ist bei uns in der Klasse. Sabrina, das sind", sie stockte kurz, „Leon und Andreas." Aragorn runzelte kurz die Stirn, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar und nickte Sabrina zu. Auch Legolas rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Hi."

„Naja ich muss weiter. Man sieht sich." Sabrina trollte sich wieder davon. Als sie außer Sichtweite war atmete Maike hörbar aus. „Puuuuh." Immer noch standen sie unbewegt da. Anna sah zu Legolas hoch. „Danke, dass ihr mitgespielt habt." „Kein Problem", sagte Legolas und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. „Haben wir gerne gemacht!" Auch Aragorn bückte sich leicht und gab Maike einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Mit großen Augen starrten die Mädchen sie an. Dann brachen alle in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Und jetzt erklärt uns doch mal, was eine Klasse ist", bat Aragorn schließlich. „Naja, das ist bei uns in der Schule. Es gibt verschiedene Klassen, jedes Jahr kommt man eine höher, zumindest, wenn man gut genug ist." Versuchte Maike zu erklären.

„Achso."

„Klingt interessant."

So sehr schien es die beiden nun doch nicht zu interessieren, denn sie hatten die Käfige mit den Eulen entdeckt und gingen schnurstracks darauf zu. „Aber die würden doch nun wirklich keine Kinder verletzen wenn sie frei wären oder?", fragte Legolas.

„Nein, aber wegfliegen."

„Hm" Schweigend sah er die Tiere an und ging langsam von einem zum nächsten Käfig.

Erst als es dunkel wurde und sie alle Tiere mindestens einmal besucht hatten, (die Elefanten mindestens drei mal) verließen sie den Zoo. Mit dem Bus fuhren sie wieder zurück nach Hause. Legolas ließ es ohne zu meckern über sich ergehen, er guckte nur etwas angefressen. Als sie bei Maike angekommen waren ließen sich Maike und Anna als erstes auf die Couch fallen und streiften die Schuhe ab. „Mir tun die Füße weh!", jammerte Anna. „Und ich hab Hunger", fügte Maike hinzu.

„Lass uns ein paar Nudeln kochen", bat Anna nach einer Zeit. „Okay." Maike stand auf und ging zur Küche.

„Was sind Nudeln?", fragte Aragorn. Sie verdrehte die Augen und ließ die Frage unbeantwortet. „Wirst du ja sehen", ließ auch Anna ihn im Ungewissen.


	4. Chapter 4

Also zauberten die Mädchen einen Topf Spagetti und packten eine fertige Sauce von Maggi dazu.

Hauptsache es ging schnell und war essbar. Anna deckte den Tisch und Maike trug die Töpfe herein.

Etwas ratlos saßen Legolas und Aragorn nun vor ihren vollbepackten Tellern. „Ähm, und wie isst man das?"

Maike und Anna warfen sich einen verzweifelten Blick zu. „Pass auf, ganz einfach: Einfach mit der Gabel die Nudeln nehmen und auf dem Löffel drehen. So!" Zeigte Maike es.

Unbeholfen probierten es die Gäste aus.

Immerhin wurden alle satt, auch wenn die Hemden von den Jungs aussahen wie die von Kindern, wenn sie sich eine Essenschlacht geliefert hatten. Während Anna mit der Spurenbeseitigung beschäftigt war wühlte Maike in allen Kleiderschränken des Hauses nach zwei T-Shirts, damit sie die restliche Zeit nicht mit Saucentupfern auf der Kleidung verbringen mussten.

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem restlichen Abend?", fragte Anna schließlich. „Was macht ihr denn Abends so?" Maike wandte sich den beiden jungen Männern zu.

Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, am Feuer sitzen, singen, erzählen... was man halt so macht." „Was man bei Elben halt so macht. Wir gehen in eine Gaststätte oder so was", ergänzte Aragorn.

„Hm", überlegte Maike, „wir könnten noch ins CK gehen." „Mit den Beiden?", fragte Anna skeptisch. „Nunja warum nicht, ein bisschen tanzen werden sie wohl können oder? Sonst setzen wir sie an einen Tisch." Anna ließ sich nur zu gern überreden. „Okay, gehen wir in die Disko."

Legolas und Aragorn sahen leicht irritiert drein, als sie die Mädchen in ihrem Disco-outfit sahen.

„Friert ihr damit nicht?", fragte Legolas ganz, ganz vorsichtig. Maike grinste: „Nö, ist doch warm drinnen."

„Um nicht zu sagen- heiß", murmelte Aragorn kopfschüttelnd und sah betont interessiert aus dem Fenster.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Anna ihn an, und sah dann zu Maikes kurzem Rock. Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit als sie die anderen zum Gehen aufforderte.

„Wann kommen deine Eltern eigentlich wieder?"

„Nächste Woche Mittwoch erst."

Sie standen vor der Disco in der Schlange, und Maike und Anna froren nun doch ein wenig. Legolas grinste: „Ich sag doch ihr werdet frieren." „Besserwisser", fauchte Anna. „Huch, sorry." Er sah Aragorn grinsend an. Dieser betrachtete wieder betont auffällig den Asphalt. „Interessante... Musik... da drinnen", stellte er nach einer Weile R'n'B fest.

„Ja nicht wahr? Das ist die beste Blackmusic Disco weit und breit!", ereiferte Anna sich.

Endlich waren sie drinnen. Mal wieder spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und Neugierde in den Gesichtern der Beiden. „Eigentlich sieht der ja ganz süß aus, wenn der so guckt", flüsterte Maike ihrer Freundin zu. „Wer?" „Na Aragorn.", gestand sie. In dem Moment guckte dieser zu ihr rüber und sie richtete sich schnell wieder auf.

Anna grinste: „Na dann tanz halt mit ihm." „Naja ich weiß nicht." „Wieso nicht? Du bist zum tanzen hier. Los mach schon." Sie schob Maike in seine Richtung.

Stolpernd kam sie vor ihm zum stehen. „Äh, hm, tanzen wir?", stammelte sie so laut es ging.

„Klar." Überrascht von der fehlenden Gegenwehr folgte sie ihm auf die Tanzfläche und sah wie er anfing sich zu bewegen. „Woher kannst du das?" Er grinste sie an. „Meinst du, wir tanzen nicht?" „Ja doch, aber zu der Musik? Ich dachte ihr hört nur Geigengefiedel und so."

„Ne ne, das machen die Elben." Er nickte mit dem Kopf zu Legolas. Sie grinste und fing ebenfalls an zu tanzen.

Anna zog Legolas in der Zeit zur Bar. „Willst du was trinken?", fragte sie.

„Was?"

„Willst du was trinken?", rief sie wieder. Er nickte nur.

Anna bestellte zwei Wodka-Redbull und reichte ihm ein Glas. Kritisch beäugte er das Getränk. „Was ist das für ne Plörre?"

„Wodka – Redbull", und fügte als sie sein ratloses Gesicht sah hinzu, „Probier einfach. Schmeckt ganz gut."

Er nippte zaghaft, zögerte kurz und nahm dann einen großen Schluck. Anna grinste. „Trink nicht zu schnell." „Warum?" „Ist Alkohol drin!" „Ach, wir Elben vertragen was..." Er nahm noch einen Schluck. Anna schwante schon böses über den Ausgang dieses Abends.

Später gesellten sich auch Aragorn und Maike zu den Beiden an die Bar. Legolas schob seinem Freund sofort das Glas zu. „Moppel, probier ma, schmeckt total klasse." Aragorn sah ihn skeptisch an. „Wie viel davon hast du schon getrunken?" Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Drei, vier Gläser oder so."

Aber bevor Aragorn dazu etwas sagen konnte drückte ihm Maike eine Flasche mit einer leicht weißlichen Flüssigkeit in die Hand. „Hier, trink was, du musst doch Durst haben." Sie selbst trank ein paar große Schlucke.

Aragorn probierte und schüttelte sich überrascht. Die anderen starrten ihn bloß an. „Was ist?" „Das ist irgendwie... süß!" bemerkte er. „Natürlich ,das ist Smirnoff – Ice!" Er nickte. „Achso!"

Anna verdrehte die Augen. „Gut, dass es hier dunkel ist und euch keiner beobachtet." „Gott sei's gelobt und getrommelt!", fügte Maike hinzu. Aragorn trank tapfer weiter. „Habt ihr hier ein Met?", fragte er schließlich. „Met? Das gibt's höchstens auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt!"

„Weihnachtsmarkt?"

„Ach egal, lass uns weiter tanzen..."

Aragorn und Maike verschwanden wieder, Anna tanzte so vor sich hin und Legolas zog es vor, den Barhocker zu beschützen. Er konnte sich partout nicht vorstellen, wie man zu so was tanzen konnte. Außerdem taten seine empfindlichen Ohren langsam weh. „Sollen wir was raus gehen?" fragte Anna als sie sein langes Gesicht bemerkte. Er nickte dankbar.

Vor der Tür holte er erst einmal tief Luft. Anna betrachtete ihn.

„Was?"

„Komm mal her!" Er tat wie ihm geheißen und kam einen Schritt auf Anna zu.

Sie musterte ihn weiter. Langsam begann Legolas sich etwas unwohl zu fühlen. Sie streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus und... Legolas starrte sie an, harrte auf das was da kommen möge...

Und strich ihm die Haare über die Ohren. „Muss ja nicht gleich jeder sehen, dass du ein Elb bist", meinte sie sachlich.

Erleichtert, aber vielleicht auch ein bisschen enttäuscht nickte der leicht angetrunkene Waldelb.

Aragorn und Maike kamen zu ihnen.

„Sollen wir nach Hause? Ist schon vier Uhr durch!", fragte Maike. Sie liefen den Weg nach Hause, den letzten Bus hatten sie verpasst.

Keine halbe Stunde waren sie vergangen, als die Mädchen anfingen zu quengeln. „Meine Füße tun weh." „Scheiß Schuhe!" Aragorn konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Zieht die Schuhe doch aus. Hobbits laufen doch auch ohne."

„Oh nein, komm mir nicht auch noch mit Hobbits. Bei denen liegen auch bestimmt keine Glasscherben oder so rum." Maike drehte sich zu ihm um, mit erhobenem Zeigefinger und geriet gefährlich ins Wanken.

Aragorn hielt sie an den Schultern fest. Anna lachte: „War n bisschen viel Smirnoff was?"

„Ach was, liegt alles an den Schuhen." Doch insgeheim verfluchte Maike ihren Alkoholkonsum an diesem Abend.

Nach einer guten Stunde waren sie endlich zu Hause angekommen.

Die Mädchen kickten die Schuhe von den Füßen und ließen sich auf die Couch plumpsen.

Aragorn und Legolas setzten sich links und rechts von ihnen hin.

„Ist bei euch immer so viel los?", fragte Aragorn nach einer Weile. Maike lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. „Nein, irgendwie nur, wenn wir seltsame Gäste haben."

Legolas kicherte leicht angeheitert vor sich hin.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die vier an Ort und Stelle eingeschlafen waren.


	5. Chapter 5

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Anna auf. Verschlafen blinzelte sie und murrte: „Legolas?" Keine Reaktion. „Leeeegooolaaas!" Immer noch keine Reaktion. „LEGOLAS!" „Legolas wach auf, du Tölpel, ich will weiter pennen!", grummelte Aragorn.

„Hmmh?", brummte Legolas schließlich. „Steh ma auf, du liegst auf meinem Arm!" Wie zum Beweis zog Anna ein wenig an ihrem Arm.

„Hmmh!" Er lehnte sich leicht zu Aragorn rüber und Anna zog endlich ihren Arm weg.

„Boah Legolas, nur weil du als Elb nicht schläfst heißt das nicht, dass andere auch nicht schlafen wollen." Aragorn motze ihn schlaftrunken an.

Jetzt war auch Maike wach. „Ja ne, total super, sind wir jetzt alle wieder wach ja?", fragte sie gähnend.

„Ja, ich geh aufs Klo!" Anna verschwand schlaftrunken und auch Legolas richtete sich auf. „Sorry, wollt ich ja nicht", murmelte er.

Maike wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und nahm beschämt ihren Arm von Aragorns Brust, der sich da während sie schlief hingeschlichen haben musste. Leicht verlegen rückte sie ihren Rock zurecht und stand auf. „Geh mir 'n Glas Wasser holen..."

In der Küche trank sie zwar einen Schluck, wartete aber vor allem darauf Anna abfangen zu können.

„Toll, war grad so gemütlich", maulte Aragorn derzeit immer noch im Wohnzimmer.

„Sach mal Moppel, stehst du jetzt auf Maike?"

„Wieso? Nur weil ich grad gemütlich geschlafen hab oder was?", empörte sich dieser.

Legolas grinste. „Also ja!"

„Hey! Das hab ich überhaupt nicht gesagt! Du schmeißt dich doch seit dem Zoo selbst ohne Ende an Anna ran!"

„Ach? Ich schmeiß mich ran?"

„Ja, du schmeißt dich ran!"

Schmollend verschränkte Legolas die Arme vor der Brust. „Gar nicht!"

Aragorn nickte übertrieben. „Ja das ist natürlich ein schlagkräftiges Argument mein liebes Spitzohr."

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und starrte die Wand an. Legolas gab nur ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich.

In der Küche lief Anna überrascht Maike in die Arme. „Was machst du denn hier?" „Wollte nicht alleine mit den beiden bleiben."

„Wieso?"

„Naja, hab irgendwie heut Nacht, also im Schlaf, ehrlich, hab davon nichts mitbekommen..."

„Ja was denn nun?", unterbrach Anna ungeduldig.

„Hab mich irgendwie an Aragorn gekuschelt", nuschelte sie, „Was soll der denn jetzt denken..."

„Dass du dich im Schlaf bewegt hast?"

„Und ZUFÄLLIG zu ihm?"

„Grad hast du noch gesagt es war nicht mit Absicht!"

„Ja war es ja auch nicht!"

„Na also! Lass uns mal wieder rüber gehen. Sonst glauben die wir feiern hier wilde Orgien." Anna schnappte sich eine der Wasserflaschen die auf der Anrichte standen und nahm Maike am Arm mit ins Wohnzimmer.

„Na Jungs, gut geschlafen?", fragte sie.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Maike sah verwundert die beiden jungen Männer an, die stur vor sich hinstarrten.

„Was soll denn los sein?", fragte Aragorn

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", log Legolas

„Ja klar, und ich bin der Kaiser von China." Anna stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Die Mädchen lachten laut als „Kaiser von China" auf unwissende Ohren traf.

„So, was auch immer war, könnt ihr euch wieder vertragen? Ich bin doch noch ein bisschen müde", bat Maike.

Die beiden sahen sich an und schienen ihren Ärger runter zu schlucken. „Sehr schön." Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ging Anna wieder zur Couch, setzte sich neben Legolas und lehnte sich an. „Gute Nacht dann."

Etwas erstaunt sahen die anderen sie an, sagten aber nichts. Gerade Legolas freute sich insgeheim, wollte sich das aber vor Aragorn auf keinen Fall anmerken lassen.

„Schläfst du jetzt im Stehen?", fragte Aragorn nachdem Maike keine Anstalten machte sich zu rühren. „Ähm ne, ich dachte nur, ich könnt ja ins Bett wandern wenn ich eh mal wach bin..."

Jetzt schaltete Legolas sich ein. „Ach komm, bleib hier... Aragorn hat bestimmt eine gemütliche Schulter für dich über, nicht wahr Kumpel? Ist doch auch blöd, wenn du jetzt alleine da oben liegst." Aragorn nickte bekräftigend. „Na klar."

Maike zögerte kurz, setzte sich dann aber doch wieder hin und legte ihren Kopf gaaaanz vorsichtig auf Aragorns Schulter. Aragorn legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und rutschte wieder ein wenig auf der Couch herunter um weiter zu schlafen.

Erst als die Sonne schon ins Wohnzimmer schien erwachten die Vier wieder in einem Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen um sich mit teilweise heftigen Kopfschmerzen zu entwirren...


	6. Chapter 6

Maike erwachte langsam. /Warm,...weich,...riecht gut...ARAGORN/. Sie blinzelte und versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen. Ihr rechtes Auge erblickte den hellblauen Hemdkragen, das linke weigerte sich beharrlich seinen Dienst anzutreten.

Mit viel Mühe schaffte sie es schließlich doch, auch mit links den geöffneten Hemdkragen zu erblicken. Langsam befreite sie sich von Aragorns Arm und richtete sich auf.

Auf Aragorns anderer Seite saß Legolas und blickte ihr fröhlich grinsend, wie ein gerade gefüttertes Erdmännchen entgegen. „Na, gut geschlafen?", fragte er gut gelaunt.

Maike fasste sich an die Stirn. „Danke, ja... Nur ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen."

Er grinste: „Wohl ein bisschen viel Alkohol getrunken wie?" Verkatert blickte sie ihn an. „Ach, du hast auch nicht gerade verzichtet oder?"

„Nun, ICH bin ein Elb, du erinnerst dich?" Grinsend deutete Legolas auf seine Ohren.

„Halt doch mal still!" Im Halbschlaf grabschte Anna nach seinem Arm und zog ihn zurück.

Legolas zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, hörte aber immer noch nicht auf zu grinsen.

Vor sich hinmurmelnd erwachte jetzt auch Aragorn. Er gähnte herzhaft. „Nen schönen guten Morgen zusammen."

„Morgen? Nun ja, es ist halb eins Moppel." „Sag mal, ist der immer so abartig gut gelaunt MORGENS?", fragte Maike und betonte den Morgen absichtlich. Kurz überlegte er. „Hm, nein. Eigentlich nur wenn er Urlaub hat... ODER frisch verliebt ist." Ein fieses Grinsen stahl sich auf Aragorns Lippen. Empört sah Legolas ihn an. „Da haben wir schon drüber gesprochen, das muss jetzt nicht noch einmal diskutiert werden!"

„Ich geb's auf." Anna setzte sich aufrecht hin und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Schlagartig entspannten sich Legolas Gesichtszüge wieder. „Hey, na, gut geschlafen?" „Ja, nur ein bisschen zu wenig."

„Du sag mal Maike", Aragorn setzte seinen Unschuldsblick auf, „hast du noch mal ne Runde Kaffee?"

„Klar... ich mach mal welchen... keine schlechte Idee." Sie erhob sich und schlich in die Küche. „Mach ihn stark!", rief Anna ihr hinterher. „Mach ihn selbst!" Kam die Antwort.

„Boah." Anna verdrehte die Augen und schlurfte hinter Maike her.

Als beide Mädchen in der Küche waren beugte sie Legolas zu Aragorn. „Wenn du so etwas noch einmal sagst, dann muss ich dich leider auf der Stelle töten!", zischte er. „Was denn?", fragte Aragorn unschuldig.

„Das weißt du ganz genau!"

Aragorn drehte seinen Kopf zu Legolas und stieß voll gegen seinen. „Uah." Mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht ließ Aragorn seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen. Legolas stöhnte nur auf und kippte kurz seiner Sinne entmächtigt nach vorne in Aragorns Schoß.

In dem Moment kamen Maike und Anna wieder, blieben aber wie angewurzelt stehen. „Ähm, wir wollten nicht stören...", brachte Anna schließlich hervor. Maike starrte nur auf diese leicht bizarre Situation.

Mit hochrotem Kopf öffnete Aragorn langsam die Augen. Und auch Legolas erhob sich wieder, wobei seine Ohren ein gesundes Rosa annahmen.

„Ich mein, ich wusste ja, dass dieser Elb bisexuell ist, aber hui...Alter Vatter." Anna wiegte den Kopf hin und her.

Maike musste lachen. „Ich glaub, du machst dir um sonst Gedanken. Aragorn hat die Hose noch zu."

„Hey, das ist nicht so wie ihr denkt!"

„Nein, wirklich. Wir haben uns... den Kopf gestoßen." Erklärte Aragorn kleinlaut.

„Den Kopf gestoßen?", fragte Anna ungläubig. „So nennt man das heute also." Aber auch sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Kleinlaut wie erwischte Kinder saßen die beiden auf der Couch und sahen sie Mädchen unschuldig an.

„Naja, der Kaffee ist fertig", erlöste Maike sie schließlich. Dankbar nickte Aragorn und erhob sich um mit in die Küche zu kommen. Auch Legolas trottete brav hinterher.

Sogar ein Frühstück erwartete sie schon in der Küche. Viel brachten sie allerdings nicht runter. Aragorn, Anna und Maike plagten sich noch immer mit Kopfschmerzen, Legolas achtete auf seine Figur.

„Ich schmeiß ne Runde Aspirin", verkündete Maike schließlich, als ihr das Pochen hinter den Schläfen wirklich auf den Geist ging. „Was ist das?", fragte Aragorn.

„Ne Kopfschmerztablette."

„Aha?"

„Na du kriegst besser nur ne Halbe...Wer weiß schon wie das Zeug wirkt."

Zwei ziemlich faule Stunden später saßen alle vier wieder auf der Couch und taten gar nichts. „Und was machen wir jetzt?", stellte Anna die altbekannte Frage.

„Vielleicht, Film gucken? Außerdem", Maike sah an sich und den anderen herunter, „wir könnten uns umziehen."

„Ich hab nichts weiter für deine Gäste dabei", erinnerte Anna. „Macht nichts, wir stecken die Hemden einfach in die Waschmaschine. Jeans sind ja okay. Die können solange ihre trendigen Tuniken wieder überziehen.

Von der Idee begeistert zogen Aragorn und Legolas nahezu synchron die Hemden aus. Maike blieb einen Moment der Atem weg, auch Anna befeuchtete kurz ihre Lippen, als sie auf die zwei nackten männlichen Oberkörper sah. Als erstes fing Maike sich wieder. „Ähm ja, gib mal her die Hemden, wir gehen uns auch eben umziehen." Sie schnappte sich die Kleidungsstücke samt Anna und verschwand im Keller, wo die Waschmaschine stand. „Hast du das gesehen?" fragte Anna begeistert.

„Es war ja wohl kaum zu übersehen."

„Man, woher haben die so nen Body? Und der ist auch noch schwul..." Anna seufzte.

„Neee, Bi... du hättest ‚ne Chance", grinste Maike und stellte die Waschmaschine ein.

Dann wühlte sie auf den Wäscheleinen nach Sachen für Anna und sich. Das Discooutfit war für so einen Gammeltag doch nicht unbedingt das richtige.

Sie zogen sich eben um und gingen wieder nach oben, wo Legolas und Aragorn nun in Jeans und Tunika gehüllt rumsaßen. „Geile Kombi", bemerkte Anna."

Legolas fühle sich gleich wieder auf den Schlips getreten. „Können wir doch nix für, dass eure Jeans..."

„Jaja, ist ja gut", beschwichtigte Aragorn.

„Reg dich ab, Moppel, ich sag ja schon nichts mehr! Sieh du lieber zu, dass du dein Image als notgeiler Thronfolger wieder loswirst."

„Ja, das sagt mir ja genau der Richtige."

Maike verdrehte die Augen. „Könnt ihr nicht mal aufhören euch anzuzicken?"

Schuldbewusst sah Aragorn sie an. „Sorry, aber es war wirklich nur ein... Unfall...sozusagen."

„Maike?", quengelte Anna, „können wir jetzt die Couch ausziehen und nen Film gucken?"

„Jaja, nur keine Panik! Scheuch du schon mal die Jungs runter, ich geh mal eben hoch!" Maike gähnte herzhaft und trabte die Treppe hoch. Sie schnappte sich das Gästebettzeug aus dem Kleiderschrank, nahm ihr eigenes dazu und ging mit diesem Deckenberg wieder nach unten.

Vorsichtig balancierte sie die Treppe herab. Aragorn sprang auf sie zu um ihr etwas abzunehmen, griff dabei leider etwas ungeschickt zu und landete unsanft auf dem Hintern. Auch Maike geriet ins Straucheln, fiel und begrub Aragorn unter einem Berg von Decken und landete selbst oben drauf. „Alles okay?", fragte sie und rappelte sich auf.

„Ja, alles klar." Schnell kam auch er wieder auf die Beine und sammelte die Sachen auf.

Legolas lachte: „Och nö, Alter deine Hilfsbereitschaft ist wirklich um-werf-end!" Wütend funkelte Aragorn ihn an. „Pass auf was du sagst!"

„Hey Jungs!", rief Anna energisch. Sofort verstummten sie. „Helft mir lieber mit der Couch!"

Zu dritt ruckelten sie also herum, bis sie endlich alles ausgezogen hatten. Maike schmiss die Bettsachen drauf. „So, das sieht doch schon mal recht gemütlich aus. Und was gucken wir jetzt?"


	7. Chapter 7

„Ich wäre ja für „Mind hunters"", schlug Anna vor. Maike grinste und warf aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick auf Legolas und Aragorn. „Horrorfilm? Prima Idee!"

„Was ist das?"

„Ruhe! Guck einfach hin. Fragen kannst du später!"

Maike suchte die DVD aus dem Schrank und legte sie ein. Die Fernbedienung nahm sie mit und kletterte zwischen ihre Besucher. „Gib mir mal ein bisschen Decke!", bat sie Anna.

„Geht nicht, Legolas klaut sie mir ständig."

„Boah, Aragorn?"

„Klar, hier- rutsch drunter!" Er hob eine Ecke der Decke an, damit Mauke darunter kriechen konnte. Zufrieden lehnte sie sich zurück und drückte energisch den Play-Knopf. Aragorn und Legolas brauchten den gesamten Vorspann über, um sich an die Bilder zu gewöhnen, trauten sich aber nicht Fragen zu stellen.

Anna und Maike hatten den Film schon ein halbes Dutzend mal gesehen, was auch ganz gut war. Sie bekamen sowieso die Hälfte der Szenen nicht mit, da sie damit beschäftigt waren sich bedeutungsschwangere Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Die Sache nahm nicht ganz den geplanten Lauf. Es endete damit, dass Anna und Maike beruhigend auf die Jungs einredeten um sie zu beruhigen. „Nein, das ist NICHT passiert, es ist nur so gefilmt worden. Ehrlich!", wiederholte Anna um dritten Mal.

„Ähm, vielleicht sollten wir lieber was anderes sehen. Bodyguard, oder Moulin Rouge, oder Schlaflos in Seattle... irgend so was."

„Hm ja." Maike strich Aragorn noch immer beruhigend über die Schulter. „Ja, lass uns Eiskalte Engel gucken."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass unsere Sensibelchen auf Intrigen stehen."

„Ey!" „Wir sind keine Sensibelchen!"

Anna grinste Maike an. „Sleepy Hollow?"

„Sleepy Hollow!" Grinsend wühlte sich Maike aus den Decken.

„Okay Jungs, wenn das so ist, dann gucken wir noch einen Horrorfilm." Sie legte den Film ein, kletterte zurück und schaltete ein. Der recht mittelalterliche Film fand schon größeren Anklang. Auch das Pferd bekam sein Lob.

Maike gab sich wirklich Mühe sich furchtbar zu fürchten als der kopflose Reiter sein Unwesen trieb und Aragorn legte ihr „beruhigend" einen Arm um die Schultern und zog ihr die Decke zurecht.

Legolas konnte sich leider nur auf den kaputten Wald konzentrieren, hörte aber nicht auf an Annas Hand herum zu fingern.

„Legolas, du kannst aufhören meine Finger zu zerquetschen, der Film ist zu Ende", jammerte Anna. „Oh sorry, war keine Absicht." Erschrocken ließ er ihre Hand los.

„Ja, wegschmeißen musst du sie auch nicht gleich."

„Na was denn nun?"

„Och Lego, stell dich doch nicht dümmer an als du bist." Stöhnte Aragorn lachend.

„Du kannst mich langsam mal an den Füßen kitzeln du... du..." Legolas griff sich ein Kissen und schlug auf Aragorn ein.

Maike sah Anna an. „Lassen wir uns so was gefallen?" „Türlich nicht!" empörte diese sich.

Anna schnappte sich das andere Kissen und warf es Legolas an den Kopf. Dieser hielt empört inne. „Hey!" Er schnappte sich das Kissen und zog mit Anna um die Wette. Aragorn, der die ganze Zeit an dem ersten Kissen gezogen hatte kippte nach hinten auf Maike. „Huch. Äh Aragorn, mach's dir ruhig bequem", ächzte diese.

Er drehte sich auf den Bauch und grinste. „Klar, mach ich. Dankeschön." Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie lachen oder empört sein sollte. Das Lachen gewann. Sie krabbelte mit den Fingerspitzen seine Seiten hinauf. „Bist du eigentlich kitzelig?", fragte sie überflüssiger weise, da Aragorn sich schon zusammen kugelte wie ein Igel... nur lauter.

„Auf-hör'n!", flehte er und schnappte nach Luft. „Warum sollte ich?", fragte sie. Die Antwort ließ einige Atemzüge auf sich warten. „Weil ich total nett und gutaussehend bin und überhaupt?", versuchte er es.

Maike hielt kurz inne und überlegte. „Hmmmmm... Nein." Sie machte weiter.

Anna kämpfte derweil immer noch um das Kissen. „Jetzt gib schon her", quäkte sie und zerrte. Legolas hielt ohne große Mühe das andere Ende und grinste sie an. „Nun lass los!" Immer noch nur ein Grinsen. Sie sah ihn kurz an und stürzte sich dann auf ihn. „Na warte!"

Mühelos hielt Legolas ihre Handgelenke fest. „Ups, das war wohl nix, hm?", fragte er schadenfroh. Anna dachte fieberhaft nach und ließ sich dann schwungvoll nach hinten fallen und zog Legolas, der immer noch ihre Handgelenke hielt, mit.

„Hm, war wohl nix wie?" Grinste sie ihn an. „Äh." Eilig rappelte er sich soweit auf, dass er sich auf den Ellebogen abstützen konnte. „Nun gut, sagen wir unentschieden?" „Okay, ausnahmsweise." Sie sah ihn von untern her an. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Sehr gut."

Maike hatte Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen und ließ Aragorn durchatmen. Seine Haare hingen ihm wild im Gesicht. Auch Legolas Frisur war nicht mehr so ganz geordnet, was der eitle Elb zum Glück nicht sah.

„Hätten wir das auch geklärt", stellte Anna in den Raum.

„Ich glaube auch, es war genug Film für heute." Legolas sah misstrauisch zu dem Fernseher. „Ja, seh ich auch so!", stimmte Aragorn sehr eilig zu.

„Ist ja schon gut, ich mach's aus."

„Hast du eine Bürste?", fragte Legolas, der nun doch seine zerzauste Haarpracht bemerkte. Maike verdrehte die Augen. „Komm, ich mach das eben", bot Anna sich an und kniete sich hinter ihn. Mit wenigen schnellen Handgriffen hatte sie seine Haare halbwegs geordnet und mit der Spange zusammen gefasst. Unabsichtlich fuhr sie ihm über die Ohren, was ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

„Was hast du denn?", fragte Anna belustigt.

„Meine Ohren!"

„Das sehe ich ja jetzt erst. Wie geil, Maike, er hat tatsächlich spitze Ohren!"

„Ich weiß", grinste Maike.

Aragorn beäugte diese Szene kritisch und strich sich schnell die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Wenigstens brauchte er sich um seine Ohren nicht so große Gedanken machen. Als kleiner Junge wollte sein Ziehvater- ein Halbelb- ihm immer weiß machen, seine Geschwister- alles Elben- hätten so lange Ohren, weil er so oft daran gezogen hätte. Meist war er danach brav. „Ja ähm", begann er, ohne recht zu wissen, wie es weiter gehen sollte, „ ähm ja."

„Möchtest du uns etwas sagen?"

„Ja!"

„Was?"

„Dass ich keine Ahnung hab was ich sagen soll."

„Achso, ist klar. Also ich bin für n Schluck zu Trinken." Maike streckte sich über die gesamte Couch um an die Wasserflasche auf dem Boden zu kommen.

„Hmmm, vielleicht ‚ne total dumme Idee, aber was würdet ihr davon halten noch eine Runde schwimmen zu gehen?", fragte Anna.

„Die Bäder haben alle schon zu, es dämmert draußen", erinnerte Maike stirnrunzelnd.

„Wer redet von Bad... Lass uns zum Baggerloch gehen."

„Wir haben nichtmals Schwimmsachen dabei", protestierte Legolas. Anna sah ihn genervt an. „Brauchst du nicht, da ist es dunkel, keiner wird deine Cellulites sehen.

Er holte schon tief Luft um etwas zu erwidern. Aragorn legte ihm beschwichtigen die Hand auf den Arm. „Klingt doch ganz gut", meinte er.

Eine halbe Stunde später ging es also mit Handtüchern und Taschenlampen bepackt zum Baggerloch, was glücklicherweise gleich in der Nähe von Maikes Haus in der Einöde war.


End file.
